Harry Potter & He-Man
by QueenStorie
Summary: Helin Potter ( Fem Harry ) Finds out the truth about her family over the summer and learns that DUmble has betrayed her. But her new found parents aren't going to let her fight alone.


he man and harry potter

Helin potter finds out the truth about her familys blood and planes to take regeven on the ones who hurt her with the help of her family.

CHapter 1

12 year old Helin Potter was finishing her summer homework and thinking about her parents lately she has been haveing dreams of a moutein that looks like a snake and two people that she felt safe with but she never could see there faces but she knew they weren't human. With a sigh she looked out the bared window to the sky some how wishing is was dark and red.

"What do the dreams mean why do I feel so safe with them...Who are they." She whispered.

But unknowingly she was being watched from a mirro by a no faced man. He streached his hand out and creased the image.

"Soon my grandchild you will be home again and Dumbledor will pay for what he has done but for now I will do what I can to bring you back." He said

He steped back from the mirro and began to cast a spell he turned to stone and a green ball of fire flew out of him and went off to snake moutien. Skeetor and evil-lyn were planing there next attack when it flew in.

"What in Eternea is that." Skeletor asked.

"It looks like my father wants to talk to us."

"Well we have nothing better to do lets go."

They fallowed it all the way to no faces home and walked inside. THe green fire ball flew back into him and turned him back to normale.

"Good you are here we can begin." No face said and turned to the book that was behind him.

"WHy did you call us here father you don't do this unless there is a reason." Evil-lyn said

"I have found her and brining her back."

SKeletor and Evil-lyn gasped as they looked at eachother shocked to say anything.

"But thats impossible we tryed everything and nothing would work." Skeletor said steping forared.

No Face pointed at the mirro and Helin appered in the mirro. Evily-lyn fell on her knees her hands covering her mouth as silent tears fell down her face. Skeletor gasped reached his hand out and placed it next to her face his head bowed.

"When will she come."

"Tonight so be ready."

Back with Helin.

Helin was getting ready for bed but felt like something was pulling at her when her cousin came in. He was mad because he lost in one of his games and blamed her and with one good punch to her face her world went black and at the same time she vanished thinking that he got ride of her he proudly told his parents that she was gone. But when they went to go through her things out they found that they were gone to along with her owl.

Helin was falling throught a viel of darkness but soon laned softly into two strong arms.

"She is here it is best to let her sleep." Said a stern but soft voice.

"Ove chores oh dear she has such a nasty bruse no dout from the pig of a boy." Said a womans voice the same voice from her dreams.

She felt a soft magical glow around where she was punched felt the heat and pain go away. she was moved into another pair of arms but it felt like she had been held like this befor and snuggled closer to the warm chest listening to his heart beat. The chest game a soft rumbble and held her close.

"FInaly after all this time she is back home." He said

"Go but bring her back some time I would like to get to know my-"

At that point Helin fell into a deeper sleep. When she woke up the room was a dark red and made of earth. She slowly sat up and streached with a yawn as the door craked open. Evil-lyn popped her head in and smiled at her befor coming in.

"Well good morning." She said

Helin gasped.

"I know you. YOur the woman from my dreams." Helin said as Evil-lyn sat down next to her.

"Ah so my father has been showing you memories ofus has he hm. Do you know who I am?"

"I don't realy know. I feel like I'm safe here but who are you."

Evil-lyn smiled and pulled Helin into her lap.

"Let me tell you a storie. Long ago a couple had a child and everyone loved her despite them being evil. SHe looked like her mother and father and showed sings that she would be powereful. But one night a man came and took the child from them. The couple search far and wide for her but couldn't finder. Then years later she was found by her grandfather and brought home to the couple."

"What does this have to do with me."

"Helin you are that child I am your real mother and Keldor well Skeletor now is your father."

"But that can't be I'm Helin Potter."

"No you are my daughter." SKeletor said coming in to the room.

"You are her Helin my little spark."

Helin looked at him in shock. SHe only heared them say that in her dreams. With tears in her eyes she looked at them.

"mama?" Evil-lynn nodded tears running down her face.

"Papa?" He nodded as well.

Helin began to cry and held on to her long lost mother as Skeletor wraped his arms around them holding them with care. Skeletor looked at his family and vowed the Dumbledor will pay.

Me: O tell me what you think of it and review losts of them spread to word the queen is back.


End file.
